


Sabine's diary

by chatsbuginette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatsbuginette/pseuds/chatsbuginette
Summary: Sabine's diary entries as a young woman who just moved to Paris to attend college and do some other things as well while wearing red
Relationships: Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain
Kudos: 1





	Sabine's diary

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note that everything described here is fictional and it isn't based on the real world occurrences.
> 
> All the character's unless noted otherwise do not belong to me and this work is just for fun

Me and my Chat Noir, we were never really in love like they are, we were just friends, best friends.

September 1993.

I was walking down the street when I spotted a woman in distress, at that time Paris was having serious troubles with criminals, they were everywhere. When I saw women getting mugged or maybe even worse I couldn’t help it, I moved without thinking and ran into that ally, the only thing I had for defense, or attack depending on how do you look at it was pepper spray I still sprinted in there and kicked him with all my strength, which for petite 19 years old girl wasn’t much, but when he turned around I frantically sprayed the contest of the bottle into his eyes.

Truth to be told more of the spray ended up on his shirt than in his eyes and that’s why it didn’t take him long to recover, but I guess Tikki’s luck was already in effect because the person that I bumped into was no other but my Chat Noir.

Gabriel was confused to like why did two girls ran into him but when we asked him for help he jumped right into the action, he was a bit clumsy but quickly came to it when he pulled us into the building next to us, it didn’t take me long to realize where were we, I lived here, my flat was on the 3rd floor, Gabriel took the words out of my mouth when he yelled “Quickly, run, I live on the 2nd floor”.

Gabriel and I were neighbors, I knew that we would become friends I just had a feeling.

5th November 1993.

When I moved here this wasn’t how I imagined spending my nights, sure crazy college life was definitely on my list, but fighting criminals at night wasn’t, that was something that added itself on my list.

Maybe a week after I met Gabriel and Emilie something weird happened, not necessarily bad, dangerous? Yeah, but not mad, maybe even amazing, but dangerous. Somehow, I honestly don’t wanna know how these magical earrings happened to be in my apartment.

Earrings were stored in a pretty black box with red details on it, I’m sure Gabriel would give you a better description, he is a designer, after all, I’m not. When I opened the box flying, a red mouse came out of it and started TALKING, sure that’s completely normal, I’m not insane at all. She said her name is Tikki and that she isn’t a mouse nor bug to my disappointment but a kwami.

Kwamis are magical creatures that give too whoever wears their miraculous?? magical superpowers and apparently I’ve been chosen to wield ladybug miraculous to get criminals in Paris under control. Not ideal since I do have to graduate but I’m not alone in this fight I have a partner, he has a black cat miraculous and it’s full of courage and he has a cuter costume.

I asked Tikki about it and she said that suit can be whatever I want it to be, but that it depends on how clear can I imagine it, I’m pretty sure my imagination is alright so I don’t know what’s wrong but I’ll have to figure it out. 

He goes by the name of black since his suit is all black and his miraculous is a black cat miraculous, I picked the name Coccinelle, not very original but I like it.

Black is funny, brave, and clever I’m glad to have him around. He always says what’s on his mind and has this really warm feeling about him, I don’t know what would I do without him. He and Gabriel are similar but different, both are very warm, my friends but Black always reacts quickly and stands up for others, while Gabriel is a really good person but doesn’t have a lot of courage.

I have to go now. Good night!

29th November 1993.

Wow, dear diary it’s been a while, stuff happened, a lot of stuff.

Around two weeks ago Gabriel asked me to be his model, it doesn’t cost me anything and he will probably become famous with those designs of his so I said yes, that was a good decision since we became really good friends and he finally confirmed my suspicions, he likes Emilie.

Since I’m an amazing friend I tried to get them to go on a date and that’s when I met Tom, he lives in the same building as Emilie. Tom is really cute and likes baking just like me, unlike me he is born Parisian but he decided to move out to get a sense of responsibility. Everything Tom makes is really good, I think I’m starting to like him as more than just a friend.

I told Black about this diary, he kind of got mad that I have it written here that I’m Coccinelle, “but I never mentioned my name”, that was my argument, he debunked it by saying that I mentioned everyone else names so it’s not that hard to figure out who I am.

Sometimes I wonder who Black is, does he behave the same way in his private life, is he always so serious around his other friends? his girlfriend? his boyfriend? I don’t know much about him since I’m the one talking most of the time, I should ask him some stuff that doesn’t reveal too much.

Even doe Black doesn’t speak about himself he is a great listener and helps me solve my problems.

14th December 1993.

Okay, something major happened, Tom asked me out and I said yes.

I wasn’t sure do I like him or not, but at that moment it’s like something found its place, like a puzzle piece that was waiting to be picked up and set at that exact place. When I said yes it felt so right, like he was the one I was waiting for and that’s so confusing, I don’t even know what am I talking about.

Black started opening to me, he said that he likes this one girl but doesn’t know how to approach it so he asked me for dating advice, my advice was to just ask her out. Black didn’t find this advice helpful “if I had the courage to do so I wouldn’t have to ask for advice” those were his words, my answer to that was very simple if he wanted to know is he interested in him that’s the easiest way. 

Black isn’t only lovesick puppy in my life, Gabriel and Emilie haven’t made any progress at all! Emilie said to me that she thinks Gabriel is cute but before I could say anything to Gabriel she made me swear(high school all over again) that I won’t say anyone, and that ladies and gentleman is proof that they are a perfect match since Gabriel made me do the same thing.

Hopefully by the next time I write to you either one of them is going to make a move. 

25th December 1993.

\- I traveled home for Christmas, but I’m going back for New Year.

TOM AND I ARE OFFICIALLY DATING!!!

I asked him about it just as I was about to leave and he said he’s been meaning to ask me that for a while but couldn’t since he was too nervous. 

Black made a move, he asked her out and she said yes, Gabriel asked Emilie will she go out with us(Tom and I) as his date so he wouldn’t be a third wheel and she said yes. 

I’m starting to wonder are Gabriel and Black the same person, have the same appearance and same problems but their personalities make me doubt my theory.

I have to go, mom’s calling me. 

1st January 1994.

Happy New Year

3rd January 1994. 

I got drunk for the new year, that was my first time getting drunk and I don’t think I’ll do it ever again, my head wanted to explore the next morning and I still felt beaten yesterday, today I’m finally better.

New Year was eventful, Gabriel and Emilie finally started dating. They found out about each other feelings because like I already mentioned I got drunk and got a gift of speech from it. 

Their feeling isn’t the only thing I carelessly shared with people.

This morning Gabriel came to me to talk about the fact I told him that I am Coccinelle, I was beyond confused since I don’t remember any of it at all. According to his words, Tom took Emilie home since they are neighbors and Gabriel took me home and I “wouldn’t shut up” those were his words, and I slipped up and told him I’m Coccinelle. 

“Thank God it was me who took you home, imagine if it was Tom, he would freak out,” Gabriel told me, and at first I didn’t understand at all, but then we continued talking.

“Why would you say that? Wouldn’t it be better if my boyfriend was the first person who I told or at least black?” He laughed at that, that laugh didn’t seem like him at all, he seemed so confident, he reminded me of Black.

“But you already told me, you already told Black Coccinelle” and that’s when black kwami flew out of his jacket, I could hear Tikki sight "finally" from the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This has been siting in docs for a little bit more than half a year and I've been intending to write more for it and I probably will but this is it for now
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not a native speaker so sorry if some sentences don't make sense


End file.
